


Uinen’s Revenge

by Oshun



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to prompt: describe a big storm . . . place it in Tolkien's world. A fixed-length ficlet of 125 words (counted by MS Word). “But Uinen wept for the mariners of the Teleri; and the sea rose in wrath against the slayers, so that many of the ships were wrecked and those in them drowned.” (The Silmarillion, “The Flight of the Noldor.”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uinen’s Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Uinen is Ossë's wife, the Maia called “The Lady of the Sea.”

The proud swan ship plied the unknown waters. Still she cut swift and true through towering swells, although she knew not what fell and fey strangers controlled her. A vicious wind began to tear at her fair and gossamer sails, towering perilous waves to break across her deck.

The storm had arisen in an instant. Fëanáro turned, still clear-browed yet wild-eyed, his black hair clinging to his face.

”Nelyafinwë!” he roared, audible above the tempest.

”Yes, Atar.”

”Get everyone below. Secure the ship.”

”Shouldn’t you let me take the helm and go below yourself?”

Fëanáro turned upon his eldest son with a snarl. ”You claim to love these people and purport to succor them? Then do it. Or I shall find someone who will.”


End file.
